Allosaurus
}} Allosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America and Europe. A ferocious apex predator and one of the best-known dinosaurs, Allosaurus becomes available to Jurassic World operations by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Sorna, and can subsequently be researched and found in the Morrison Formation and the Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry dig sites. History Originating in the Late Jurassic, Allosaurus was originally intended to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, they hadn't been cloned at the time of the 1993 incident, with a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and InGen's Site B facility on Isla Sorna, reported that a mere twelve percent of the Allosaurus genome had been completed.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Subsequently, however, Allosaurus specimens were bred for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, after it opened to the public in 2004. Given the presence of juvenile Allosaurus on the island in 2018, it is likely that a breeding population existed on Isla Nublar.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom During the eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018, one juvenile Allosaurus was encountered during a stampede of dinosaurs. It tried to catch a Gallimimus with its jaws, but it was unsuccessful due to the Gallimimus’s speed. It ran up to the Gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb in it, who were also escaping from Mount Sibo. It roared at the Gyrosphere and was about to bite it. However, it was hit and killed by a falling magma rock. Several Allosaurus were transported off the island to the mansion home of Benjamin Lockwood in California. At least one was successfully sold at the Lockwood Manor auction, while the others were released into the wild of northern California alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs by Maisie Lockwood. One year after the dinosaurs’ escape from Lockwood Manor, one of the juvenile Allosaurus has fully matured and resided at Big Rock National Park. It attacked a family of Nasutoceratops that were foraging at a camping ground, only to turn its interest on a family of campers in an RV. The Allosaurus destroyed the RV, only to be scared off when the girl fired two crossbow bolts on its face. Description At 12 meters long, Allosaurus is one of the largest carnivores for Jurassic World operations on Isla Nublar and the Muertes Archipelago. The base genome of the Allosaurus is a blueish grey body, a cream underbelly, light grey stripes covering its entire back, and a pair of red brow crests above its eyes. Behavior Allosaurus is a large, solitary theropod that doesn't tolerate other large carnivores in their enclosure, even other Allosaurs, which can result in potentially fatal clashes. However, they can tolerate a decent number of other species in their enclosure, including small carnivores and herbivores. Allosaurus prefer large areas of open grassland to hunt in, and prefer comparatively smaller areas of forest. The comfort threshold of the Allosaurus is high, comparable to Giganotosaurus, requiring powerful fences to be contained. Paleontology Allosaurus was one of the largest and most prolific predators of the Late Jurassic, found in North America, Portugal and Tanzania. The first Allosaurus fossils were found in 1877 by Othniel Marsh, during the 'Bone Wars' between Marsh and Edward Drinker Cope. However, the history of Allosaurus is complex. Since the first specimens were fragmented, other fossils unearthed were assigned to a variety of other names, including Antrodemus and Creosaurus. The definitive study was taken place after more complete skeletons were found in the Cleveland-Lloyd Quarry. There are four described species of Allosaurus, along with one yet to be described species, A. "jimmadseni". Allosaurus was widespread throughout North America, yet despite its success, its branch from the Allosauridae seems to haven't evolved any further beyond the Late Jurassic. However, relatives such as Acrocanthosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Neovenator and Megaraptor continued to thrive into the Cretaceous. The Morrison Formation was home to a myriad of dinosaurs such as the sauropods Diplodocus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus, the ornithopods Dryosaurus and Camptosaurus, the Stegosauridae Stegosaurus, the Ceratosauridae Ceratosaurus, the Megalosauridae Torvosaurus and Marshosaurus, the Coelurosauria Tanycolagreus, Ornitholestes and Coelurus, as well as the larger Allosauridae Saurophaganax. Allosaurus was one of the largest predators of this formation and would've preyed upon majority of these animals, even stealing meals from smaller carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, which would've resulted in fights. However, Allosaurus was a little bit smaller than the much rarer Torvosaurus, which may've reached similar sizes to Tyrannosaurus. The bite of Allosaurus wasn't very strong and instead it is theorized to use its upper jaw like a hatchet to inflict bleeding damage, although the possibility of this hunting technique is still debated. It is also believed that Allosaurus also used its muscular, clawed arms to grapple onto its prey. Cosmetics Trivia *''Allosaurus'' previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The base genome of the Allosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the film. *In Jurassic World Evolution, Allosaurus ''is believed to be a solitary animal much like the other large theropods - despite popular conception of the animal as a pack hunter due to depictions in other media such as ''Walking with Dinosaurs. *In reality, Allosaurus reached an average length of 8.5 metres, with the largest definitive specimen estimated at 9.7 metres. Fragmentary remains indicate that some species of Allosaurus could reach up to 12 metres in length, although these could belong to a separate genus. *The proportions of the game's Allosaurus is also similar to that of Saurophaganax, an Allosaurid genus that may instead be a large species of Allosaurus. *The film's adult variant, which is mentioned on the Arcadia's manifest, was mentioned as 10.4 meters long rather than the game's 12 meter giants. *The coastal skin somewhat resembles the Carcharodontosaurus color scheme from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. *The arid skin for Allosaurus heavily resembles the Allosaurus seen in the BBC's television documentary Walking with Dinosaurs. It is currently unknown if this was intentional or a coincidence. Gallery Allosaurus.png AllosaurusNight.png AllosaurusFight.png AlloSteve.jpg AlloFight.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.12.20 - 01.12.30.60.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.11.22 - 19.32.31.70.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.10.25 - 20.03.21.53.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.05.02_-_21.21.22.38.png References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Category:InGen Database